tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance is Mine
Vengeance is Mine is the 22nd episode of the second season, and the 48th episode of the series. It aired on June 29th, 2014. "The truth will set her free!" Official Description Leo stages a rescue for Karai against Splinter's wishes. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Fishface delivering a bowl of food to Karai, who is still in the Dungeon. Karai laments that she hates the food she's being served, but Fishface commands her to consume whatever he decides to bring. Karai quickly corrects that it was Tiger Claw who asked him to bring the food. Fishface tells her to watch her tongue and then departs. However, after he does so, it is revealed that Karai has finished dismantling one of the cell bars, so she is able to separate it from the cell door and use it to bust open the door. Karai then runs to the Dungeon exit and easily picks the lock. However, just as she reaches freedom, Tiger Claw grabs her by the head and tugs her back in. Karai attempts to attack him with the cell bar, but Tiger Claw merely grabs it and bends it until it is useless. Karai nearly succeeds in striking her foe, but Tiger Claw hits her in the chest and pins her down. The Shredder then appears and orders Tiger Claw to spare Karai. Tiger Claw agrees and, later, Karai awakens with chains around both of her wrists, while Shredder is standing behind her. Shredder takes off the lower part of his mask and asks why Karai has persisted in trying to hurt him. Karai refuses to speak, causing Shredder to ask why 'his daughter' is not responding. Karai harshly screams that she is not Shredder's daughter. Meanwhile, in the Lair, the four brothers are trying to plan the best possible way to successfully rescue Karai. Raph says that he is now on board for saving her, but he also wishes to defeat the Shredder once and for all, if they are really going to get into much trouble to infiltrate the lair of a ninja master. Leo replies that it's far too risky to confront the Shredder again, and he then advises that each brother should take on a specific position to ensure that their mission will be conductive to success. Mikey disagrees with this, and Splinter confirms that this is not a good way to begin a mission. He then asks Leo if he can see him. He tells his son that it is nearly impossible to not put himself and his brothers in jeopardy if they dare to save his daughter. Leo wants to believe that it is truly worth it, as Karai is Splinter's only child. Splinter's reply is that he is unwilling to let the Turtles risk their lives or his daughter's. A conflicted Leoo obeys, but then goes to tell his brothers that Master Splinter is wrong. With this, the brothers decide to depart to the Foot HQ, with all of them taking on a role. Mikey is to distract the Shredder's henchmen with his shadow puppetry skills (Fishface and Rahzar), Leo and Raph are to infiltrate the Dungeon through the sewer system, all while Donnie disables the power to the building by cutting down a few electrical wires. Raph and Leo then enter the Dungeon and get to Karai's cell, after they ambush two Foot-Bots. Karai tells Leo that 'it look him long enough' and Leo responds that they got a little tired of waiting for Karai to escape on her own time. Raph then tells Leo to hurry up, so Leo rapidly breaks the lock with a small pair of metal weapons, and then frees Karai. Karai then grabs a Katana from a fallen Foot-Bot and asks Leo how he got past Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw then appears once again, ready to fight. However, this time, he is more skilled than ever and outmatches the Turtles with ease. With his T-Phone, however, Leo orders Donnie to project rays of energy in their direction, which can deafen Tiger Claw. This works and Raph knocks Tiger Claw aside, before escaping. Every one regroups above ground and realize that Mikey's left arm has been wounded. However, this ends up being the least of their worries, as dozens of Foot-Bots leap down from the top of the building and surround their foes in the center of the street. Tiger Claw then reappears and tells the Turtles to surrender, as they will be outmatched if they don't. However, Donnie then drives the Shellraiser right into the squadron of ninjas and then has both his brothers and Karai board the vehicle. As Karai boards, she looks up to see Shredder staring down at her from the top of the building with an enraged expression on his face. Nonetheless, the team starts to drive away, but the Foot ninja quickly reassemble and start pursuing the Turtles while riding tons of Dragon cycles. Raph prepares to thwart off their pursuers with manhole covers, only to realize that Donnie has forgotten to replenish them. Thus, he is forced to start firing the garbage cannon. After Karai asks Donnie if he has anything better to use, Donnie reveals that he has programmed the Shellraiser with the ability to blast smoke towards enemies, which could create a screen of smoke. After this, Donnie spurts out some oil on the street from the back of the vehicle and Fishface and his bike topple over, but Tiger Claw abandons his bike in order to use his jetpack instead. Tiger Claw stabs his blade right through the hatch on top of the Shellraiser and it almost hits Karai. The Mutant then grabs her. The two face off on the top of the Shellraiser itself and Tiger Claw gains the upper hand in a matter of seconds. However, Tiger Claw then collides with the roof of a building, allowing time for the Turtles to hide their vehicle. They then head back to the lair. Once they have reached their home, Raph tends to Mikey's wounds, while Leo asks Karai if she is willing to stay with them for quite a while. With Shredder going after them all, Karai says that she has no other choice and confesses that their lair is pretty nice. Mikey then proposes a family hug, but he soon declines because of his arm. Splinter then enters the room, and after hearing about the incident that Mikey had, he begins to scold the turtles for not cooperating, but he then sees Karai and this ends up satisfying him greatly. Karai then goes over to Splinter and hugs him, which causes Splinter to believe that some things might indeed be worth the risk. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw reports back to Shredder, stating he has told the Foot-Bots to search the city in search of Karai and they will report back with every detail. After Tiger Claw claims that he hasn't had any luck yet, Shredder says that his efforts are pointless and that Karai's escape was inevitable. He then goes on to say that Splinter and the Turtles will most likely arrive to finish what they have started, which will allow the Shredder to have vengeance. Shredder then commands Tiger Claw to inform Baxter Stockman of the situation. In the lair, the Turtles undergo some sparring, while Karai and Splinter take the time to observe. Leo and Mikey face off, with Mikey rolling all over the ground in order to catch Leo off-guard. Leo tells Mikey to concentrate and Leo soon kicks Mikey to the ground. Mikey complains about being kicked in the arm, but then throws a water balloon in Leo's face with his other arm, which was unharmed. This causes Karai to snicker, which embarrasses Leo. Leo then tackles Mikey and all of the brothers then decide to start to form a doggy pile on the floor, at which point Splinter has seen and heard enough. He then tells every one that the training is done for today. The Turtles then head into the living room, while Karai stays with Splinter for several minutes. She glances at the picture of herself as an infant and then asks Splinter about the details of his and Shredder's rivalry. Splinter explains that their rivalry was even deeper than what occurred with Karai's mother. He tells her that the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan were battling for centuries upon centuries. Oroku Saki was just a young child when he was apparently abandoned during an attack. Splinter's father decided that he should give Saki shelter and Oroku soon met Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). After that happened, the two children grew up alongside each other and they rivaled one another with their impressive Ninjitsu skills. However, this rivalry only grew when the two of them met Tang Shen for the first time. Not long after this, however, Saki learned about the clan that he truly belonged to (the Foot Clan) and was enraged at Splinter for not telling him. Because of this, he invaded Splinter's household and tried to kill him, but accidentally killed the beautiful Tang Shen. To redeem himself, he then took Miwa away and rejoined the Foot Clan. Karai then asks her father why he has never sought out revenge, only for Splinter to explain that revenge is the thing that will always lead to more pain - something that the Shredder does not realize. He then says that being reunited with Karai is far better than anything. He then pours his daughter a glass of tea to drink. Soon, the four brothers are preparing to go to bed, and Karai appears to be asleep already. Just to make sure, Leo asks if she is awake, but does not receive a reply. Thus, he exits the room that she's inside of. However, Karai then opens one of her eyes, revealing that she was simply pretending to sleep, just so that she could exit the lair. Leo waits for her by the subway tracks and informs her of the danger that would come if she was to face her actual enemies. Leo then begs Karai to come along with her, and after Karai walks towards him and puts one of her hands on his shoulder, she mumbles that she's sorry and then throws a ball of blinding powder in his face. She then departs down the subway tunnel, claiming that 'this will end tonight'. Breaking back into Shredder's headquarters, Karai notices that her former 'father' seems to be sitting in his throne, but, after coming closer, it is then revealed that Shredder has put Chrome Dome there instead. She is then nearly captured by the robot, but manages to stab it through the chest before it can possibly inflict any harm. Shredder then emerges from the shadows and says that she has returned sooner than expected. She then confronts Shredder in combat, vowing to give him a final goodbye. However, Shredder quickly tells her that she has made a foolish mistake and that he has taught her everything she has come to learn. Shredder then brings his blade close to her throat and has her handed over to a massive hoard of Shredder's henchmen. Karai is then taken away so that a mysterioud experiment can begin. Meanwhile, Leo awakens near the entrance of the the Lair and has his brothers and sensei come to him, where he tells them about Karai's decision to take revenge. Splinter berates himself for giving so much away so quickly, and they go after her. Following the henchmen's trail, they chase after Karai, determined to save her once more. Inside Baxter's new lab, Shredder walks in and it is soon revealed that Baxter was told to perfect a Mutagen with a large portion of serpent DNA placed inside of it. Shredder's plan is that, when one or two of the Turtles attempt to save Karai, he will kick them directly into the Mutagen, at which point they will become brainless serpents that will instantaneously start to target Splinter and leave him in a mortified state. However, what Baxter did not reveal is that, the split second before Shredder entered, Baxter accidentally spilled a different chemical into the jar that is containing the modified Mutagen. Regardless, he states that everything has been perfectly prepared. Tiger Claw then remarks that Shredder is pretty ruthless if he is going to mutate his own 'cub', but Shredder responds that Karai getting mutated is not one of his actual intentions. However, when the Turtles and Splinter arrive during the next moment, that plan goes south. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie are all trapped inside of cages that were set on the floor, while Master Splinter is restrained by ropes thrown onto him by the Foot-Bots. Leo manages to escape the cage that he was nearly kicked into by a Foot-Bot, and jumps up and over the vat to free Karai. He removes the gag from her mouth and she thanks him. Some lasers are fired from Shredder's henchmen, however, blasting through the chain that was holding up Karai's cage. Leo jumps clear of the vat, but Karai's cage drops, and sinks deep into the Mutagen, causing both Master Splinter and Shredder cry out "No!" at the same time. Karai plummets from the very edge of the tank, upon which Splinter catches her in both of his arms. She is now a swift three-headed serpent. During the following chaos, some oil is spilled on the floor and it comes into contact with electricity from a defeated Foot-Bot, causing a fire to be ignited. Shredder immediately pins the blame on Splinter for Karai's mutation, and he charges off to finish his foe, only to be stopped by Tiger Claw when a large piece of the celling caves in. Tiger Claw says to Shredder that they have won this fight and should retreat proudly. Shredder is angry when he hears these words, for he does not feel like he has won at all. Karai, the person he has grown fond of, has been mutated, and it was all because Splinter was not able to save her in time! He establishes a new vow of vengeance, before disappearing into the debris. Meanwhile, Karai fully awakens and wraps her tail around Splinter's body, thinking him to be food, but Splinter is quick to remind her that he is her father and this instantly causes her to release him from her grasp, before slithering out of a nearby window in guilt. Then, all of them are forced to escape before the laboratory is destroyed. Failure hits each and every one of the turtles hard, as they now follow their silent sensei all the way back to their lair. Mikey looks up to Donnie with a little hope that someday he will be able to develop a Retro-Mutagen to turn Karai back. Donnie promises to try. Back somewhere in the city, the serpent Karai climbs over a billboard and falls, reverting back into her human form. Only her serpent eyes and fangs give clues to the fact that she is still a Mutant... Splinter`s Wisdom "After all of this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." Gallery SPLEDDER.jpg|Shredder vs Splinter 640px-Vengeanceismine8.png 640px-Tumblr_n7sdlhQGwz1t41phdo3_1280.jpg|Leo blushing Mutant Karai 1.jpg Mutant Karai 2.jpg Mutant Karai 3.jpg Mutant Karai 4.jpg Karai_and_Splinter.jpg Karai_and_Splinter2.jpg Karai_vs_Tiger_Claw.jpg Leo6.jpg Mikey_slaps_Leo.jpg Raph3.jpg Training.jpg Raph_and_Mikey.jpg Raph_and_Mikey2.jpg Raph_and_Mikey3.jpg The_turtles_and_Karai_Vs_the_foot.jpg The_turtles_and_Karai_Vs_the_foot2.jpg Splinter_and_the_turtles_Vs_Shredder.jpg Mikey_and_Donnie2.jpg Leo_and_Raph.jpg Vs_Shredder.jpg Shredder3.jpg Splinter2.jpg Shredder2.jpg Who_forgot_to_load_the_manhole_covers.jpg Leo_and_Raph2.jpg Karai2.jpg Leo3.jpg Leo_and_Karai.jpg Leo_and_Karai3.jpg Leo_and_Karai2.jpg Mikey2.jpg Mikey_and_Donnie.jpg Mikey4.jpg Mikey5.jpg NEVER underestimate the Water Balloon arm!.jpg Embarrass that Karai's watching him being owned.jpg image mutant Karai .jpg Trivia *Karai joins the side of the Turtles in this episode. *For the third time in this series, Splinter fights Shredder, although this time their fight is extremely brief. *When Mikey is distracting Fishface and Rahzar, he hums the TMNT theme song; this is the third time he has hummed this. He also hummed it again while training with Leonardo. **While Mikey is distracting Fishface and Rahzar, he used his shadow puppetry skills again. *Karai transforms into a Mutant white and purple snake, but turns back into a human with the reptile's eyes and fangs still remaining. **The orange liquid that falls into the serpent DNA was Retromutagen (recognized by it's orange color), so that is why Karai reverts back to her human form. However, there may not have been enough to revert all of her features (i.e. her fangs and the color of her eyes). *It is revealed that both Shredder and Master Splinter care for Karai very similarly, as they often get mad whenever someone threatens to harm her. Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014